Saiyuki: The Big Mixup
by Gokurocks18
Summary: a what if storie that has are gang of boy's switching bodies with each other...Gojyo with Goku and Sanzo with Hakkai...this is my first storie so be nice...enjoy
1. It started with a storm

Saiyuki: The Big Mix-up

Chapter 1:

It Started With a Storm

It was just another day for the gang. Goku was hungry, Gojyo was smoking of course and making fun of Sanzo and Goku, Sanzo was trying to ignore the two of them and Hakkai was driving."Don't make me shot your heads off you two" said Sanzo. "But Gojyo is making fun of me because I'm short". Gojyo just laughed and lit another cigarette. "Now boys that's not very nice" said Hakkai. "Oh shut up just let them fight and then I can blow their heads off" stated Sanzo. "well the little monkey needs to learn how to defend his self…besides he's such a complainer" "hay take that back…at least I'm not a woman chasing kappa that sits around and drinks beer all day…not to mention you smell of cigarettes twenty four-seven" "well I cant help it if I like the ladies…and who cares what I do with my body…you ever even tried one how would you know if they taste bad or not?" Sanzo turned around and pointed his gun at Gojyo and gave him an evil look "don't you dare tell him that smoking is good" "well you do it to so I don't see what the problem is?" Hakkai just continued to drive.

It few hours later the boys were almost in town when it started to rain. The two loud mouth boys were still arguing about each other when it started to thunder and lightning. "Would you two stop it" "just let them be… just sit down and relaxes for once". Jeep was then hit by lightning and everything in the boy's world's went black. When Goku woke up he felt weird, for some reason he smelt like smoke. This isn't right he thought, he looked down and saw that he was still wearing his clothes but they had grown in size and so had he…everything was different he even had long red hair. Puzzled he just looked around at the now totally clear blue sky above.

Gojyo was the next to wake up and boy was he in for a shock…first of all he was short, then there was the fact that he was very hungry, did I he mention he was short…it was all to much he didn't care what had happened he just needed a smoke. Gojyo reached into his pocket and produced his pack of cigarettes with only three left. "Damn I'm almost out better get some more soon" he then pulled one out and lit it…but as soon as he took his first puff he coughed violently… it was like he had never smoked before…but he shook of the sick feeling and took another drag right as he came face to face with Goku in his body "um…why am I over there and smoking a cigarette" Goku said in a confused tone. Both looked at each other in shock and screamed Gojyo's cigarette dropped out of his mouth as he just looked at his own body wearing Goku's clothes…


	2. Um…Why are Goku and Hakkai smoking?

Chapter 2:

Um…Why are Goku and Hakkai smoking?

By now some time had gone by, Sanzo and Hakkai woke up revealing they had also switched as Sanzo was the one driving jeep while Hakkai sat in the passenger seat smoking a cigarette. They had to find an inn so they could sit down and get something to eat and figure out how to fix what happened… "Gojyo stop doing that in my body" stated Goku. "piss off it's my body now and I'll do what I want with it" screamed Gojyo. "even so" said Hakkai "you won't be able to smoke in public while in the body of someone who is underage" "Yah I know" Gojyo lit the last of his three cigarettes and leaned back to enjoy the ride…

They arrived in town a few hours later and Gojyo stubbed out his last cigarette as they entered the town. They found an inn that was cheap enough for them to afford so they split up and went to their two rooms. It was weird for Goku to be sharing a room with Hakkai even if it was Sanzo in his body. It was even weirder when the group when to dinner and Gojyo was the one eating all the food; he was after all in Goku's body. His new body couldn't resist the need for food; Goku's body wanted it really bad. At the same time the other also felt the needs of the body's they were now in. Sanzo just kept drinking, Hakkai just wanted quiet and Goku had this unknown need for something. When everyone was finished eating, they when back to their rooms with the person they switched bodies with. They needed to learn how to act more like each other in public as to not ruin anyone's reputation.

Sanzo and Hakkai when to Sanzo's room, while Gojyo and Goku went to Gojyo's. Hakkai just smiled and laughed at Sanzo trying to act happy and carefree in his body. "what's so funny you overly happy freak?" "It's nothing just that right about now Gojyo is probably doing the same thing with Goku that I'm doing with you" "So" "well I think it's funny that we got put in the bodies of are complete opposites" Sanzo just looked at Hakkai with evil eyes as he lit a cigarette. Hakkai who now had Sanzo's body returned the evil eye which made Sanzo take two puffs and then put the cigarette out. "Damn my body for looking so evil like that". Hakkai just laughed and started to leave when Sanzo pulled him back in. "Hay don't think you get off that easy you need to act like me so… here". Sanzo handed Hakkai his fan, lighter and pack of cigarettes. Hakkai just looked at them and then looked back at Sanzo confused. "I was just kidding about you not smoking I know it's a habit so…just try not to smoke to much in my body ok…" Sanzo overjoyed as usual took back the cigarettes and lit one, he then handed Hakkai another pack he had and an extra lighter. "Here yah go…you still need to act like me so you better practice" with that said he handed Hakkai the rest of his cigarette. Hakkai just looked at it for a while before putting it to his lips and finished it off. Hakkai never thought he would be doing this, but in Sanzo's body it somehow tasted good and it helped relieve some tension and after this big mix-up his new body had the need for a cigarette or two.


	3. Goku's second time smoking

Now it was Goku's to learn a little bit about Gojyo and vice-verse. So Gojyo now in Goku's body(and not happy at all mind you) took Goku back to his room to teach him the ways of being a gentlemen. Goku laughed as Gojyo said that, he knew Gojyo was more of a leech then a gentlemen but whatever. They soon reached the room and Gojyo closed the door behind them, he didn't want Sanzo walking in and making fun of him. Goku walked over to the table and sat down, forgetting how tall he was now he tried to sit with his knees up on the chair but found he couldn't so he just sat normal and waited for his training to begin. Gojyo sighed with relief as he walked over to the dresser where he keep his clothes and took out a deck of cards and brought them over to the table and sat down. "So whats first" asked Goku with a smile. "Well first off stop with all the smiling I don't smile that much". And with that Goku's face went smug, Gojyo saw this and nodded in approval. "Next I will teach you how to sit". Goku listened intently as Gojyo talked about all the things a man did and how to do them right, this included how to play cards and always win.

Sanzo could not believe the easy at which Hakkai was adapting to his new body. It only took him a few minutes and already he was shooting like a pro and thanks to the fact that sanzo's body craved cigarettes, he was smoking like a pro as well. The same could not be said for Sazno however. He to mentally wanted to smoke but Hakkai's body didn't seem to like it as he couldn't even finish one cigarette with out coughing uncontrollably, and this whole being nice and acting as the group's motherly figure thing was going to kill him he just knew it. But he worked as hard as he could and finally managed a smile which in his case is a big accomplishment. "Hay" said Hakkai with Sanzo's gun in his hand and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "Yes" replied Sanzo trying to say it as nicely as he thought he could. "What do you think the other two are up to?" Hakkai asked. They both looked at each other for a little while and then realized it might not be a good thing to have the two teaching each other things. They both then shook off the feeling and shrugged as they walked inside to find the other two.

By now Goku was able to play card like a pro and was now beating Gojyo in a few games.

"Damn you have gotten to good" Gojyo sighed. Goku just laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"Now if you see a pretty lady what do you do" asked Gojyo. Goku leaned forward and took Gojyo's (his own) hand and looked deep into his eyes and said " hay baby why don't you and me go make a number three" Gojyo blushed a shade of red. He was turned on by how sexy his body looked, even if the stupid monkey's soul was in it. "Good now your ready to hit the town" Gojyo replied as he leaned back in the chair and took out a fresh pack of cigarettes from Goku's pants pocket. Goku just watched as Gojyo opened the new pack and took out one of the cancer sticks and put it in his mouth (well actually Goku's mouth since he was in his body). Gojyo looked up right before he was about to light it and saw Goku staring at him. "What" Gojyo asked as he took the unlit cigarette from his mouth and placed it between his fingers (Goku's innocent little fingers) looking for his lighter. Goku didn't say anything he just stared at the cigarette. Gojyo got up and searched the room and finally found his spare one on the bed side table. Goku watched as he walked back to the table and sat down across from him. "Um... Gojyo" Goku finally said. "What" Gojyo replied as he once again placed the cigarette in his mouth. "Do you think you should still do that...I mean Sanzo told you not to and..." Gojyo looked up at Goku as he flicked open his lighter and drew the flames up to the tip of the cigarette. "well what Sanzo don't know wont hurt him, and besides its not going to really stunt your growth or anything cause your already like hundreds of years old and if you haven't hit puberty yet then there is something wrong with you" Gojyo said as he took a drag from the cigarette and put the lighter in his pocket. Goku again stared at the cigarette not knowing why. Gojyo took in another puff before he coughed. "Well I guess it's like I'm smoking for the first time again, what memories those were" Gojyo laughed as he took another drag this time a little smaller as to not cough again. Goku leaned forward in his chair and watched as Gojyo smoked his cigarette and was about to get out another when Goku grabbed the pack first. " Hay what the hell you stupid monkey give those back" Gojyo yelled. Goku didn't listen as he slowly opened the pack and smelled them. " You cant eat them Goku" Gojyo said " and besides you would get real sick and" Gojyo stopped mid sentence as he watched Goku take out one of the cigarettes and placed it in his mouth. Gojyo was shocked as he watched the monkey now in his body take out his lighter and light the tip of the cigarette taking in a deep breath of smoke before letting it out without even a cough. Goku then placed the pack back on the table and leaned back in his chair enjoying the smoke that this body so desperately wanted. Gojyo then picked up the pack from the table and light another cigarette before putting the pack in his ( Goku's little pants pocket) They didn't fit all the way in his new pockets so you could see the top of the box sticking out but he didn't care and at this point Goku was just happy to have some release from all the stress of the day. " So" Gojyo added after a few minutes of silence. "Ya" Goku replied as he took the cigarette from his mouth and put some of the ashes in the ashtray. " How come your smoking with so much ease if this is your first cigarette?" "Well, it's not exactly my first thought this is the first time I have been able to smoke this easily with out coughing or it tasting gross I mean" Goku said as he sat up and looked at Gojyo in his body smoking. Gojyo shocked looked up at him and asked " What do you mean". "Well Sanzo left one of his pack's on the table one time and I decided I would try them out, It didn't end to well" Goku laughed as he took another puff of smoke. "The priest caught you" Gojyo replied. "Yup and man has he mad and I was upset with my self to so after that a said I to my self I would never try them again yet here I am in the body of a chain smoking kappa, smoking away with out any care of what will happen cause in the long run its not my body anyway. They both laughed as the the door burst open, both boys quickly looked at the door and saw Sanzo and Hakkai both standing in the door way in shock.

Well that's the end of this chapter hope you like it, I know its been so long but I'm back oh and I forgot to mention before if anyone likes the story and has a deviantart account and would like to do some fan art for this chapter or any chapter feel free just make sure you let me know when the art is done cause I would love to see it. Any way I hope to update more often now and hope to see some fan art


End file.
